


a pocketful of sugar

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M, Noctis Having Agency is a Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: ForArdyn/Noctis Week 2017.Day 1:Mythology •1•2•Day 2:Marriage AU •3•4•Day 3:Age Difference •5•Day 4:Fuck or Die/Tease •6•7•Day 5:Held Hostage/Kneeling Before the King •8•9•Day 6:Oracle!Noctis & King!Ardyn •10•11•12•Day 7:Roleswap/Catboy(s) •13•14•15•*Warnings for bestiality (chapter 2), infidelity (chapter 4), underage (chapters 5 & 7), dubious consent (chapters 6, 8, 10-13), violence/major character death (chapters 9-12).





	1. the lovers in twain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts), [banditess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditess/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 1:_ Mythology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't quite go where I planned...? ~~The wolf!porn will just have to wait for another fic!~~ [See chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024432/chapters/27804153). *digs a hole, buries self*

"This is all _your_ fault," Noct grumbled at the raven. "I don't see why _I_ have to be cursed just because you couldn't keep your stupid beak shut."

The raven screeched at him, somehow managing to convey both irritation and derision with the sound. Noct was _not_ impressed. He shooed it away when it tried to land on his shoulder, unsheathing his short dagger from his belt and waving it in the bird's direction with clear intent.

"Come any closer and it's raven _stew_ for dinner tonight."

-

Noct dismounted his chocobo when he felt the first pricklings of tension spark over his skin as the sun dipped its last few inches below the horizon.

Lia had already seen it a few times, but she still backed up a fair distance as Noct underwent the transformation—his human skin rippling with fur, his bones cracking horrifyingly as they grew thicker, into different formations. "Kweh?" she asked hesitantly when Noct padded over on soft feet to whuff at her.

Ardyn had fluttered down onto the ground with the sun's setting, and he shook himself out, his cloak almost like feathers in the darkness.

"Now, _dear_ Noct," he tilted his head at the wolf watching him warily. "If you _do_ recall, you are not without blame in this matter."

Noct growled and snapped his teeth at Ardyn. He didn't have the advantage of being able to fly out of reach, but he did have the advantage of a jaw that could crush human bone. He lolled his tongue out and _dared_ Ardyn to try and test him.

Ardyn sighed, like Noct was being unreasonable. "At the very least, fetch us some dinner, won't you?"

Noct curled up by Lia and settled down to sleep.

-

Dawn saw him shifting back into human form, a transformation Lia seemed to appreciate much more than the other way around; she edged in close to preen his hair as soon as his bones had stopped making unnatural sounds, and Noct was standing on two legs again.

"Thanks, girl," Noct murmured to her, reaching out to pet the feathers at her crest. "Did Ardyn feed you, or was he a total waste of space as always?"

Lia made a soft cooing noise at him even as Ardyn clacked his beak, calling for attention from where he was crouched on the ground, wings folded tightly around himself. It _was_ cold, this early in the morning, and Noct sighed. He supposed it was petty of him to still be mad about it, but curses were fucking _hard_ to break.

"Alright, alright, you can ride with me," he told the raven, bending down to let it hop into his palms.

He settled Ardyn on the shoulder that'd been padded with extra layers so his claws digging into it didn't draw blood like the first time Ardyn had tried to hitch a ride with Noct in this manner. The weight of him was reassuring, in some ways, and Noct let him sleep as Lia ate up the miles towards their destination.

-

It'd all started with a stray rumour, as many of these things did. Noct was only the prince of a small kingdom, but his beauty was said to have no equal in all the realms of man, and many came from far and wide just to catch a glimpse of the heavenly prince. _Noct_ thought it utter tripe, "but that's because you _are_ more beautiful than the dawn's early rays," Prompto had wailed at him once. "You have no idea what it's like for the rest of us!"

Whatever, Noct had thought, until the day _Izunia_ had come to offer Noct his hand in marriage.

"But why me?" Noct wondered. His kingdom was barely a speck on the map compared to Izunia's own, whose armies had conquered the known worlds from sea to shining sea.

"I swore to the gods that I would only marry one whose beauty was greater even than my own," Izunia explained. His long golden hair fell in perfect ringlets over his shoulders, burnished like gleaming metal. " _You_ are the _only_ living soul whom may claim the prize."

That was both flattering _and_ concerning.

Noct was just about to ask whether 'no, thanks' was an option here when someone else rode up on the prettiest black chocobo Noct had ever seen. He immediately headed over to say hi to her, because wow, how did she keep her feathers soooo lustrous and nicely groomed? Noct clicked his tongue at her in a friendly greeting, delighted when she lowered her head to allow him to carefully stroke her neck feathers. He was barely paying any attention as the stranger declared out of nowhere—"You may not have the prince, for he has already been promised to _me._ "

Noct looked up just in time to see Izunia's lovely face twisted into a mask of rage.

"Then I curse you into the shape of a raven by day, _sweet brother,_ and that of your truest love into that of a wolf by night, so never hence may you meet again except as predator and _prey._ "

Noct could only stare in horror as the stranger's cloak melted into shadows, and what was left sitting on the chocobo instead was an irate cawing raven.

"What the fuck?" he asked the chocobo, who merely trilled at him, stretching her neck out again for more pets, as if this was the kind of thing that happened every day, so why had Noct stopped lavishing her with attention?


	2. the lovers in twain (the porn remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 1:_ Mythology (the wolf!porn remix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS.

Noct was _beyond_ annoyed. Exile for breaking his vows to the Lady Lunafreya would've been one thing—and he might have welcomed it, even, a relief from the responsibilities of the crown that he'd never asked to be piled upon him, but the _curse_ that her warlock brother had sent them off with was _completely_ uncalled for.

" _What?!_ " he snapped at the crow that was somehow managing to level a judgmental glare at him even in this form.

Noct ignored it, returning to his motions of stroking a hand over his cock, spreading his legs wide in the admittedly comfortable chair—Regis might have been furious at him for breaking a sworn oath, but at least he wasn't _cruel_. Noct grabbed the nearest book off the stand next to him and threw it at the cawing nuisance. "We can't _all_ be so pure as to suffer our sins chastely, Ardyn. Oh _wait_."

The crow watched him with beady eyes, unimpressed. It started preening its feathers with a sniff, which was just fine with Noct. He gave it a two fingered salute and resumed his _own_ preening.

-

Noct grudgingly shuffled off his seat as the last rays of sunlight dipped below the horizon and night was upon them. He howled out the agony of the transformation, the twisting of bones to reshape his limbs into a new form, his skin rippling until it was _fur_ instead, and he snapped his jaws at Ardyn who passed him by to take the seat instead.

Ardyn was too quick for him however, avoiding the bite of Noct's teeth and sinking his hands into Noct's ruff to pet him.

That _was_ nice, and Noct was so distracted angling around so Ardyn could scritch him where his transformed muscles were most sore that he almost missed his next words: " _Dear_ Noct," the man practically purred, oozing smarminess. " _I_ certainly have no intentions of remaining chaste."

Noct's ears went back, and his teeth were bared in a grimace. What was Ardyn up to _now_ —

He soon found out as Ardyn undid the ties of his own leggings and drew his cock out with a sigh. He reached into a pocket for a small bottle of expensive scented oil, because of _course_ that would be one of the few things he'd bring with him into exile, and Noct made his best attempt at rolling his eyes as a wolf—only to yelp in surprise when slippery fingers were pushed into _him_ once Ardyn had slicked himself up.

Did wolf bodies even work the same way?! Noct laid his snout down on on his paws, squirming around trying to get comfortable, and _fuck_ , at least _his_ wolf body had some of the same parts of his human one, he realized when Ardyn pressed against a spot that sent shocks of lightning through his nerves.

Noct whined, canting his hips back as best he could in this unfamiliar form, and Ardyn held him steady with hands on his haunches as he removed his fingers to replace them with his cock. It didn't feel _quite_ the same as when they did this in human form, but it was still better than the alternative, which was nothing.

Noct panted with his tongue lolled out while Ardyn fucked into him, changing the angle every so often as he tested out what worked best for the both of them in this new circumstance, and then he howled again as Ardyn came in him and then pulled out without even the barest by your leave.

Noct growled, twisting around to give him a look that stated plainly: "What about _me_ ," only for Ardyn to shrug at him.

"I do _not_ know what you think of me, Noctis, but I assure you I've not had the occasion to pleasure a beast prior to our misfortune." He patted Noct on the rump. "I shall, however, endeavour not to be _unsatisfactory_."

Noct twitched when Ardyn closed both hands around his cock, squeezing at it experimentally. That was—strange? But not _bad_. He shuffled back against him to give Ardyn more room, almost sat in his lap in the new position. "How unusual," Ardyn was murmuring to himself as he gripped and stroked up the length of Noct's cock, and he realized it was—growing? at the base? a sensation that was quickly shading into warm pleasure, and Ardyn was now holding his hands in place to allow Noct to rut into their grip, tightening every so often on the thickness at the base in a way that made Noct's whole body shiver uncontrollably.

When Noct came, it was long and messy, getting _all_ over Ardyn's hands and his jacket that pooled all the way down to the floor.

Noct let out a contented _woof!_ , then turned around several times in place before curling in on himself for a nap. Maybe this whole wolf thing wasn't so bad after all. _Next_ time, he'd have to see about getting Ardyn to let Noct fuck him. He was always making catty remarks about Noct's _equipment_ being less sizable than his own, but it appeared that was _far_ from the case now. Noct snuffled happily into his paws and drifted off into dreams of jumping up and catching irritating little crows between his jaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Elsewhere_ : Ravus _gaped_ at his scrying crystal. What were they—it'd barely been a _week_ since the prince and his illicit lover had been banished from the known kingdoms—that was _depraved_ —he sat back down heavily, mouth still hanging open. 
> 
> _Who would want to fuck a wolf?!?_


	3. myriad possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 2:_ Marriage AU

" _Luna!!!_ " Noct shouted into the depths, reaching for her with all his strength. It wasn't enough, because she was already lost to him, had been before he'd ever set foot on his quest.

He _screamed_ his grief and rage into the seas, though there were none to hear him.

-

Noct woke up with a start, tumbling out of bed as he gasped deep breaths and tried to get his bearings. What was—where was he?? The room looked unfamiliar, like an actual _lived_ in bedroom instead of the multitude of motels and caravans and campsites they'd made their home in the past several weeks. 

And then the very _last_ person Noct expected to poke their head out of the blankets to blink sleepily at him did so.

" _Ardyn?!_ "

"Mmm," Ardyn murmured, his hair a mess of flattened curls so at odds with his usual perfectly put-together persona that Noct couldn't do anything but stare. "Unless you've thrown me over for a younger more luscious model since last I checked, I don't know who else you're expecting to find in bed with you, darling husband."

Was this—a joke?! Noct spluttered insensibly. 

He reached for a sword, any sword, to wave in Ardyn's face and demand the _truth_ of what was going on here, but he got—nothing. Noct stared at his empty palm, concentrating hard on summoning a weapon out of his arsenal, but he didn't even get a glimmer of magic in response. 

" _what?_ " Noct breathed in shock.

Ardyn chuckled at him with clear amusement, and Noct was frozen in place as _Ardyn Izunia,_ who had stabbed Noct's fiancé before his very eyes, licked his thumb and then reached over to smooth Noct's bangs out of his face. 

"You _are_ absolutely useless in the mornings, aren't you, dear heart?" and he sounded fucking _fond._

Noct was...having a fever dream. He was still drowning, and his oxygen deprived brain was sending him visions that made no rational sense. Perhaps he'd _died_ at Altissia and this was actually hell. He searched for _any explanation_ that would make Ardyn calling him 'husband' and 'dear heart' make sense. 

There weren't any.

Ardyn dropped a kiss on the top of his head and sauntered out of the room _in the complete nude._ Noct felt his cheeks go red, because that was just—what had just—what the fuck?!

"I'll be putting together breakfast," Ardyn's voice drifted down the hallway. "You may join me—whenever you're able!"

Noct could _hear_ the laughter in his voice, and it wasn't the sneering disdain that Ardyn had always shown him before, but light and obviously content, like he had no other care in the world than to make breakfast for Noct or touch him fondly be-because they were _married._

Had he—fallen through a wormhole into an _alternate universe?_

-

The breakfast was indeed good, because it would be impossible for Ardyn to be _bad_ at something, wouldn't it? Noct watched him closely the whole time, but Ardyn did nothing more threatening than offer to put _carrots_ in his omelette.

Noct had physically recoiled, and Ardyn had laughed at him again.

"You are _terribly_ easy to tease, darling," Ardyn told him, adding a sweet little kiss to the corner of Noct's mouth as if in apology. Noct was still in shock, and had no idea how to respond.

Thankfully, Ardyn didn't seem to expect him to.

He swanned around a while longer and then returned in a smart business suit that made Noct's mouth go dry, because— _wow_ , that was—he was actually looking _forward_ to Ardyn attempting to kiss him again, but Ardyn stayed out of arms reach this time.

"As much as I would enjoy your debauching me over the kitchen counter, _Noct—_ " Ardyn slid him a knowing glance—"You _know_ I can't afford to be late today." He sighed emphatically, as if such a sacrifice pained him to the very soul. "You shall have to settle for tearing me out of my clothes upon my return."

Noct nodded mutely, watching Ardyn make his exit, _not_ because his ass looked great in those perfectly tailored pants, but because— _because._

-

Noct wandered through the rooms of the house after Ardyn had left, wondering exactly what kind of life it was they led together in the bizarre twilight zone version of the reality he was familiar with. 

There were framed pictures all over of the two of them, even ones with Prompto and Ignis and Gladio, who looked mostly the same as Noct remembered, but _happier_ , without the wear and tear their recent journey had put on them all. There was even—Noct's heart squeezed tight at the photograph where he had one arm slung over Luna's shoulders while he was kissing Ardyn's cheek, and Luna herself was making a peace sign at the camera and giggling. 

So this—whatever they all were in this reality, everything had worked out _well._

Maybe he wasn't in hell after all, Noct thought in a sort of daze. Maybe the astrals had decided the poor hapless mortals had all suffered enough for their _games_ and this was the happily ever after they'd been granted. It wasn't fucking likely, but Noct was done waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was _here,_ for however long that was, and he was going to make the most of it while he could.

-

Noct did _indeed_ tear Ardyn out of his very form-fitting suit as soon as he got home, shoving him up against a wall so Noct could kiss him like he'd been thinking about all day, going through a drawer of photo albums he'd found and seeing how _good_ they looked together. How well they fit. Ardyn was fucking _hot_ , and Noct had never noticed it because he'd always been distracted by so many other concerns that seemed a pittance now.

He let Ardyn drag him into the bedroom and blow him until he _screamed,_ but there was no rage or despair in _this_ cry, only Noct so blissed out he couldn't feel any of his fingers or toes anymore, snuggling into it when Ardyn tucked him close.

"I love you," Noct whispered tentatively under cover of darkness, testing out the words he'd never spoken aloud to a single soul, but he must have here, if they were _married._

Ardyn didn't appear surprised by the sentiment, only kissing Noct tenderly before murmuring in return: "And I, you, prince of my heart."

Noct fell asleep hoping that he _wouldn't_ wake up back in his own fucked up version of reality where everything seemed so _wrong_ , after only a single day in this one. He knew though, that whatever happened next, he'd have the strength to carry him through. If he could make _Ardyn_ fall in love with him, even in some upside-down universe where everything was so far from what he'd always known, then _anything_ was possible.


	4. just like this (the promiscuous!noct remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 2:_ Marriage AU (the noct takes all comers remix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An...unofficial entry? xD I couldn't resist!

"You _are_ a little slut, aren't you, Noctis?" Ardyn gripped his hip hard enough to leave dark bruises, holding Noct up against the wall as he fucked him. Neither of them had removed more than the bare minimum amount of clothing required for the task at hand. "What would your _father_ say if he could see you now?" Ardyn bit the lobe of his ear, growling, and Noct felt it like an electric current to his cock.

"That I'm a disgrace?" he gasped out. "That I'm unfit to be his son? Trust me, I've heard it _all._ " Noct groaned, fisting his cock as he pushed back against Ardyn. He was so—close.

Ardyn batted his hands away and started fucking him rough and hard, making his toes curl on the end of every thrust with how good it was, how he _needed_ it, just like this. Noct came with a shout, almost concussing himself on the wall when he collapsed forward, panting deep breaths as Ardyn fucked him through it and then finally deigned to finish himself off...all over Noct's back. He _had_ at least been polite enough to push Noct's shirt up first, so Noct didn't need to emergency call room service to send one up like the week before last.

"You're a class act," Noct bit out, still somewhat wobbly on his toes.

Ardyn smirked at him, then pressed a mocking kiss to his mouth, chaste and dry. "Same time next week?"

"Don't count on it," Noct grunted, though they both knew that was a lie.

-

It wasn't that Noct wasn't _happy_ in his marriage to Prompto, it was just—he needed more, sexually. Prompto was sweet, and kind, and caring, and Noct just couldn't get it up to the kind of nice _vanilla_ sex that was perfectly respectable and appropriate for the First Son of Lucis, a shining model of progressiveness and marital bliss in this modern age.

Loving someone, Noct had learned long ago, was not mutually exclusive with wanting to fuck them.

-

"Am I a bad husband?" Noct asked Ignis, flopping over on the sofa. He _was_ supposed to call his psychiatrist Dr. Scientia, even when he was just thinking it to himself, to maintain a professional distance in their relationship, blahdi _blah_ , but he'd been seeing Iggy for so long they might as well have been bosom friends. It wasn't _easy_ growing up in the public eye because his father had been in politics from before Noct had been born, and then there'd been the tragedy of his mother's death, and _then_ —it was always one thing followed by another. Noct felt like the protagonist of a Lemony Snicket novel, sometimes.

Ignis eyed him speculatively. "Subjectively, based on your relationship with Prompto and the level of your emotional input into said relationship, or objectively, according to societal norms?"

"I don't love _Ardyn,_ " Noct grumbled, like that had ever been in question.

"But you _do_ enjoy fucking him?"

Noct grinned, sitting up fully on the couch to give Ignis his complete and absolute attention. "Say 'fucking' again, Iggy, it sounds so _filthy_ in your accent."

Ignis frowned at him. "Propositioning me is a _symptom_ of your problems, Noctis, not a solution to them."

" _Ugh,_ " Noct moaned. "Why couldn't you have been a hooker instead? Dad's hard-earned dollars are being wasted on these sessions."

Ignis frowned harder, tapping his pen on his notepad in that way that meant he was _really_ annoyed, and Noct might as well spend the rest of the time napping, because neither of them were going to make any sort of progress getting to the bottom of why Noct would rather sneak off for a depraved lunchtime quickie with the Ambassador of Niflheim than go home and have beautiful storybook relations with the love of his life.

-

"Do _you_ think I'm a bad husband?" Noct asked Gladio the next morning. They'd reached the end of the set, and Noct really wasn't in the mood for another twenty-five lifts of the weighted bar. He stretched out on the bench instead, giving Gladio his best puppy eyes for Gladio to take pity on him and make this a light training day.

Gladio raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm your trainer, Noct, not your therapist."

"My therapist is mad at me," Noct explained.

Gladio rolled his eyes, though he started putting away the weights methodically, probably because he'd learned through long experience that Noct was more liable to injure himself than accomplish any more feats of great strength when his heart wasn't really in it. "Why am I not surprised." He sat down on the seat of the machine next to Noct. "Look, you're not a bad _person—_ "

" _Ugh,_ " Noct groaned at him. "You _do_ think I'm a bad husband!"

"You blew me in the locker room after our first session, and _then_ you mentioned you had a husband," Gladio reminded him.

"Yeah, well, it was a spur of the moment thing," Noct grumbled.

"And the next five times it happened?" Gladio asked him.

"I _live_ in the moment," Noctis replied. He waggled his eyebrows at Gladio. "So is that a 'no' to spending the rest of our appointment in the showers, or—"

" _You're_ the one that's married," Gladio answered, wiping his face with the bottom of his shirt like it was _accidental_ that that showed off his gorgeously toned abs and were what had attracted Noct to him as a _trainer_ in the first place. "I've got no guilt about fooling around in a mostly public area."

Noct sighed. Gladio could be such a buzzkill sometimes. But he _was_ hot. And he could hold Noct up against the wall one-handed.

"It's not like I have any hope of making Santa's nice list at this point," Noct shrugged. And followed Gladio into the showers.

-

"Oh, _shit,_ " Noct said. He was brushing his teeth and watching the morning news, the morning news which featured _him_ as a headline, and some remarkably clear photos of him being pushed up against a hotel room door by Ardyn, unmistakable even from the back with his trademark red #65 hair and the scarf that he either had ten of or just never washed.

Prompto's eyes were big and watery as he stared at Noct, bowl of cereal completely forgotten in his hands. "Noct, have you been—"

Noct winced as the bowl fell to the ground and splashed milk all over the kitchen tile. At least it wasn't the carpet, or they'd _never_ get the smell out. He set his toothbrush down and rinsed his mouth before he turned back to Prompto, who'd also wiped up the mess the cereal had made in the meantime.

"I'm sorry, Prom. I just—"

Prompto suddenly reached out and grabbed him around the middle, hugging him hard. "Oh thank god."

Noct blinked. "Thank...god?"

"I'm sorry too, I should have said something, but it's just—I could tell you were trying really hard!" He was patting Noct on the back, like Noct was the one that needed consoling. "You're kind of really needy in bed, Noct. And, uh, I only say this because I love you, but I think you might be a sex addict?" He stepped back, sighing deeply as if this was something he'd wanted to say to Noct for awhile, and it was a great weight off his chest now that he'd said it.

"Oh," Noct replied, somewhat sidelined. "Wait. You think I'm a _sex addict?_ "

"Yes?" Prompto asked. "I'm sorry, is that mean? You're just," he twiddled his thumbs. "You just seem to always want to, uh—"

"I guess...that's fair," Noct said slowly, still trying to come to terms with the fact that Prompto thought he was a sex addict and was _relieved_ that Noct had been fucking other people, because _it'd been too much for him._

"Sometimes it'd be nice to just cuddle?" Prompto asked him, looking up hopefully.

"Yeah, I can do that," Noct agreed. He held out his arms and Prompto hugged him again, the two of them giggling as they made their way to the couch. They watched the rest of the morning news together, Prompto pointing out that whoever had photographed them hadn't gotten Noct's best angles at _all,_ that was the _greatest_ tragedy, and Noct suggested _Prompto_ come along to take some photos the next time, not expecting Prompto's eyes to light up like he thought that was a _brilliant_ idea.

"No, this is perfect!" Prompto declared while Noct spluttered at him. "We can say I knew about it all along and your dad won't have you assassinated before the week's out because you dropped his numbers in the polls."

"How is that _perfect?_ " Noct wondered.

"It's like, open relationships are the new standard of progressiveness?" Prompto asked. "If you _really_ love someone, you're okay with watching them bone other totally hot people without feeling threatened that they might leave you for someone that's twice their age but can probably hold their breath doubly as long?"

Noct reached down to clasp Prompto's hand in his. "I really _do_ love you, Prompto."

Prompto waved his other hand at him. " _Duh,_ I _know._ " He squinted his eyes at Noct. "You've always been kind of slutty though. I kind of expected you to tell me you've been stepping out on me with Ignis one day, actually." He shrugged, biting his lip. "Sorry."

Noct gasped, hand to his heart in mock outrage. "Iggy would never!"

Prompto laughed, and then Noct started laughing, and then they'd fallen off the couch together trying to tickle each other breathless.

And that was how Noct had found himself posing provocatively with the Ambassador of Niflheim, one Ardyn Izunia, not-quite-homewrecker, while his sweet loving husband took photos of them and directed Ardyn to put his hand _higher,_ yes there, grope Noct's ass like he really _meant_ it, it wasn't like he'd never grabbed it _before._


	5. noct and his creampuff addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 3:_ Age Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _The Creampuff Saga_ \- Part I, [Part II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12024432/chapters/27217179), [Part III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12024432/chapters/27217194)

Lots of the girls at school had rich older boyfriends, so it wasn't _that_ weird for Noct to have one too. His dad _did_ want him to get the whole 'commoner' experience, which had included Noct picking up a part-time job at a local sushi shop to be able to afford something other than _ramen_ once in awhile. 'Had', because then he'd met Ardyn, who was more than happy to pay for anything Noct might desire in his heart of hearts, or so Ardyn had put it, because he was old and _weirdly_ romantic.

...having a sugar daddy was part of the whole commoner experience, right?

-

Noct knew that most of the girls that dated older men didn't sleep with them, but most of _their_ boyfriends weren't hot like Ardyn either.

It'd be a crying shame if Noct _didn't_ take advantage of his wealth of experience in the sexual arena (and the countless number of orgasms that Ardyn seemed able to tease out of him, one after another) along _with_ his seemingly bottomless material wealth.

Noct got to eat like a prince, like he'd been accustomed to before Regis had gotten it in his head that Noct needed to connect with the common folk; he had blisteringly hot sex with someone who knew what they were _doing,_ instead of fumbling around with kids his own age that could barely find the end of their own dicks; and he didn't have to work a minimum wage job where he was _sorely_ tempted to materialize his swords and stab them one after another through the asinine customers that came into his shop daily with the _stupidest_ requests Noct had ever heard.

(Someone once asked him if he could prepare a plate of sashimi, but, y'know, _cook_ it for them. Raw fish was _so_ passé, didn't he agree? Noct had been tempted to murder them merely as a form of Social Darwinism.)

All in all, dating Ardyn had seemed like the best idea for everyone involved. Nothing wrong with that, right?

-

It'd all been a little _too_ good to be true, if Noct really thought about it, which was why he wasn't that surprised when it all came crashing down on him. During a public assembly. Where he was introduced to the Chancellor of Niflheim. By his father, the _King._

"Oh shit," Noct blurted out, every bit of the courtly training Ignis had spent hours drumming into him leaving him in an instant.

"I _have_ had the occasion to make the acquaintance of the _fetching_ Prince Noctis," Ardyn basically purred, with a tip of his hat at Noct, his voice just dripping condescension and smugness. Noct tried not to get hard remembering Ardyn murmuring to him in that very same voice when he insisted that Noct _could_ come one more time, even though he'd _already_ come more times than he'd ever attempted before in such a short span, aching with soreness all over, but _that_ battle had been lost before it'd even been embarked upon.

"And when might you have _had_ this occasion?" Regis inquired after him icily.

Noct bit down on his lip and tried to think of the unsexiest things he could imagine, but it was really hard— _difficult_ —with Ardyn standing right in front of him, wearing that smirk that Noct had come to associate with impending orgasms.

" _We had sex,_ " he blurted out, before the building tension could kill him. Or lead to...other...more embarrassing outcomes.

Except it was as if now that he'd opened his mouth, Noct couldn't stop himself from speaking. Regis was staring at him with an utterly blank expression, like he'd heard what Noct had said, but hadn't been able to process the words. Noct had never done well with _any_ amount of public attention, and he keenly felt all the eyes on him now. "Repeatedly," Noct found himself adding. "With great enthusiasm." Well, might as well go for broke, Noct thought and took a deep breath. "We've been dating for six months."

He held a hand behind his back and _casually_ readied it to summon a sword and warp away, in case Regis decided to try him for treason right then and there.

" _Noctis Lucis Caelum!_ " Regis finally roared, almost purple in the face.

Noct exchanged a glance with Ardyn, who mostly looked amused at the whole situation, which was fine for _him,_ he didn't have to _live_ with Regis. Though, Noct supposed optimistically, it wasn't like Regis could ground him anymore, since he'd moved out of the Citadel and all. "You're the one who wanted me to live like a _commoner,_ " he grumbled mulishly. "I had to get a _job._ I was about to go Leide Chainsaw Massacre on the whole fucking place, so it was a good thing I met Ardyn."

"Did you—" Regis asked dangerously, as if every word that left his mouth pained him to the very core of his being—"let Chancellor Izunia _pay_ you for sex."

"Correlation isn't causation," Noct replied automatically. It wasn't like he'd _asked_ for money, or to be taken to nice restaurants, or for Ardyn to buy him expensive clothing that whispered luxuriously against Noct's skin and clung to him in filthy ways. He especially hadn't asked for the last one, but Ardyn seemed to enjoy it the most, so Noct had put up with it for the _other_ perks.

Regis...didn't look like he was going to draw that distinction.

"Oh look, it's almost two o'clock, I'm going to be late for afternoon classes!" Noct made a show of glancing at the watch he didn't have on his wrist, and then he warped right out of there before he could incriminate himself any further.

-

He didn't go to afternoon classes. In fact, Noct was never going to leave his apartment ever again. He was going to become a hermit and live in the mountains where people didn't stare at him or ask him moronic questions about what it was like to be a prince _or_ about what kind of fish was in the salmon roll, and he was going to give up all worldly pleasures too, as...pleasurable...as they were.

Noct dug himself into his covers and vowed he'd get going on that right after he had a nap.

He needed to be well-rested before he started on his long quest of self-enlightenment, after all.

-

Ardyn was waiting for him when he woke up, sitting patiently by his bedside. He seemed to enjoy watching Noct sleep, for some reason, and Noct liked _to_ sleep, so it'd worked out, generally.

"I've given up sex," Noct told him. "I'm going on a journey of self-enlightenment."

"Are you _quite_ certain you wouldn't like me to see you off with a few orgasms, before you give them up entirely?"

Noct hesitated. " _No,_ " he decided, orgasms were what had gotten him into this whole mess in the _first_ place. They were evil. Like cream puffs. You could never have just one, and then you'd eaten the whole box and felt sick all afternoon while dreading endurance training with Gladio in the morning. "What'd dad say after I left?" Noct mumbled indistinctly into his pillow.

Ardyn was fluent enough in deciphering Noct's mumblings that he didn't even need to ask Noct to repeat himself more clearly. "His majesty made various threats towards my person that while _imaginative,_ would be most impossible to carry out."

"Lucky," Noct sighed. "He's probably going to lock me up and throw away the key."

"It _is_ quite pleasant in Niflheim this time of the year," Ardyn remarked, as if it was a non-sequitur, and Noct had always liked that about him—Ardyn was just so _smooth,_ he made anything sound plausible, even Noct running away to Niflheim with him—Noct could see how he'd be made Chancellor of a whole Empire. That would _also_ explain why he seemed to have depthless pockets, though not why he had so much time to take Noct out for dinner almost every day of the week. Among...other things.

"How's the food in Niflheim?" Noct asked curiously. "I heard you eat _human_ hearts there."

"It _is_ a delicacy," Ardyn answered without missing a beat. "Though I much prefer your heart where it rests." He laid a hand against Noct's chest. "It would be quite a shame to remove it and lose the grander prize."

Noct laughed. "Flatterer." He tilted his face up for a kiss. "Perhaps _one_ orgasm for the road."

"Why _certainly,_ " Ardyn agreed, though with that sly curve of his smile that promised he'd be getting at _least_ another two or three out of Noct before he'd even finished coming down from the first one. Noct's toes curled merely in _anticipation,_ and Ardyn hadn't even touched him properly yet.

-

("Wait!" Noct suddenly realized, halfway up the gangplank to Ardyn's _private airship,_ holy shit, how much did Imperial Chancellors get _paid?_ "I left my passport at home."

Ardyn chuckled at him while pressing a kiss to Noct's mouth, sweet for the two seconds before it slipped into _filthy,_ Ardyn's tongue tracing over his teeth, and Noct ached remembering all the exuberances of the night before. " _I_ shall be your passport to the _world,_ Noctis."

That was...nice, Noct thought, leaning forward onto his tiptoes as Ardyn tucked a hand around his waist to steady him. He felt so taken care of.)


	6. success is only a measure of how much not failing you're doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 4:_ Fuck or Die

The canister practically fucking exploded in his _face,_ Noct doing his best not to breathe in what was sure to be more poisonous gas, but it was a futile effort. His lungs _filled_ with it, though...it wasn't the screaming agony he'd expected. It was mostly a tingling warmth, for the moment, like drinking down a fifth of whiskey too quickly. 

Noct coughed, feeling mostly fine, and went on his way. 

-

It wasn't until hours later that Noct realized 'fine' was a heinous lie.

He now felt warm all _over,_ more than warm, like he was _burning up._ Noct groaned, staggering against the wall just to rest for a moment, but it provided no relief. His every muscle ached whether he was moving them or not.

Noct gasped in breath after breath, wondering if he was to _die_ like this, alone and in excruciating pain, for Ardyn's amusement.

"You needn't be so _dramatic,_ " a voice cut into his reverie, like Noct's moaning in pain was only some sort of hysterics. 

Noct looked up, then reached deep for the necessary energy to flip Ardyn the bird. 

"Such _manners,_ " Ardyn rebuked him. "And here I was come to offer you a respite."

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it," Noct grunted. 

He shimmied his way up the wall so he could at least be in a _standing_ position to face Ardyn in his last moments. 

Ardyn held up a vial. "The _antidote_ to your predicament."

Noct rolled his eyes. "And what, I'm to crawl on my hands and knees before you'll give it to me? How do I even know it's the antidote _in_ there."

Ardyn sighed, like Noct was being difficult on purpose, not following his carefully scripted _play,_ or whatever it was Ardyn was doing here. "You need do _nothing,_ if you have no wish to survive the dawn."

Noct shrugged. "Fine by me."

Ardyn's eyebrow twitched. "Are you really—" 

Noct interrupted him with some carefully staged groaning, though he'd almost gotten _used_ to the pain by this point. It had surpassed excruciating and was now in a comfortable stage of 'this is probably going to kill me, and it's gonna be sweet relief.' 

Ardyn didn't look like he agreed. "Noct—" he tried, only for Noct to groan even louder.

Ardyn sighed in exaggerated exasperation and crossed his arms, eyeing Noct with a pinched expression. It appeared they were at a stalemate.

"Are you," Noct waved an arm at him, "just going to stand there and watch me die?"

" _Quite,_ " Ardyn told him plainly.

"Mmm'kay," Noct murmured, than promptly collapsed against the wall. Everything felt _so_ far away, like he was at the bottom of a well watching events transpire above him, through gallons of water. There were hands on his person, dragging him upright again, and then something pressed against his lips—a cooling liquid that washed through him with _relief._

Noct moaned again, only this time it was the _opposite_ of pain.

" _Really,_ Noct?" Ardyn asked him dryly.

Noct wasn't coherent enough to form a reply, but his physical reflex to hump Ardyn's leg until he came provided all the response necessary, he pretty much figured. 

Ardyn looked distraught about the spreading wet spot on his pants, but Noct was in a state of enlightened bliss. Those pants had been ugly as _hell._


	7. how noct's creampuff addiction began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 4:_ Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _The Creampuff Saga_ \- [Part I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12024432/chapters/27217164), Part II, [Part III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12024432/chapters/27217194)

The problem with working fast food, Noct had come to find, was that there was actually a _lot_ of downtime. People didn't come in for sushi at regular intervals throughout the day, oh _no,_ they came in _all at once,_ nonstop, for about an hour, twice a day.

He _hated_ it.

The worst thing was that he wasn't even allowed to be on his phone during the downtime either, because it wasn't 'professional' when a customer could walk in at any moment. _Except they never did._

Noct frequently contemplated lobbing a fireball into the kitchen, just a _little_ one, just to burn the whole fucking place to the ground.

It was so nice when Ardyn started coming in regularly during Noct's long stretches of utter boredom that he didn't really think about what Ardyn might do for a living, to allow him such a flexible schedule. It'd gotten so bad that Noct had been talking to the _fish_ that were kept in the large tank between the front service area and the kitchen in the back. They didn't talk back, but Noct had found it was better that way sometimes, with the kind of bullshit he had to put up with from customers that wanted their sushi just this _specific_ way.

Noct's other frequent fantasy was just _throwing_ the fish into people's faces and then warpstriking them into the ozone layer.

-

He _hadn't_ agreed to have dinner with Ardyn, at first. It was kind of weird to be asked, even if they'd been having hour-long conversations while Ardyn pretended to _really_ slowly enjoy his sushi and inquired after the different species of fish that made up each roll. He'd seemed surprised that Noct knew so much about them, even though Noct worked in a sushi shop and it was why he'd gotten the job in the first place, _not_ because he was the prince, as some people seemed to think.

"Fish are _interesting,_ " Noct had told him vehemently. "Unlike people," he muttered under his breath.

If this whole experience was teaching him anything, it was that the common man was a fucking asshole, and Noct was going to be a tyrant king that drop-kicked anyone in the face if they dared ask him how much longer something was going to take. It would take as long as it fucking _needed_ to take, which would be _longer_ now that they'd directed his attention away from the task at fucking hand to _ask_ him how much longer it was going to take.

"You don't seem to like people overmuch," Ardyn commented one day when he'd come in after the dinner rush instead of earlier in the afternoon as he usually did.

"They're irritating," Noct answered snappishly. He really wasn't his best at the end of his shift when he'd had to deal with hours of people asking him the stupidest shit, from exactly how this sushi was made, could he describe the process to them step by step? to people that suddenly decided they _didn't_ want what they'd ordered, they wanted something _completely_ different instead, even though Noct had just brought them what they'd fucking ordered—

Ardyn, somewhat amazingly, didn't seem put off by his brusqueness. "They'll be your subjects one day, will they not?"

"Not if I _murder_ them all first," Noct grumbled as he finished tidying up his workstations and put away everything for the morning rotation. "Oh, shit, did you want anything?" He glanced forlornly at how everything was already neatly tidied. "Because you'll be the first to die if you do."

Ardyn chuckled, low and dark with promise. "Perhaps you'd like to take me up on dinner instead?"

Noct had— _wavered,_ because dinner did sound good, much better than going home and heating up whatever he had left in the fridge or even making some ramen. It was unbelievable, but he was starting to get sick of both ramen _and_ sushi.

" _Fine,"_ Noct had agreed. "But just _dinner._ "

Ardyn tipped his hat graciously at Noct and offered him an arm. _Are you serious,_ Noct had wondered, but yes, fine, it'd actually been kind of romantic, strolling down the street with him _like they were in the 18th century._

-

Ardyn had been a complete gentleman, too _much_ of a gentleman; Noct was the one left wondering when he'd finally make a move.

He'd _even_ looked like he was just going to leave Noct at his door without so much as a kiss goodnight after all the effort he'd put into wooing him in the first place. Noct wasn't going to let that pass. He was _so_ not going to let it pass that he jumped up on Ardyn, legs wrapping around his waist as Noct slammed him back against the wall, carried forwards by his momentum, and then Noct was kissing him messily, bruisingly, the culmination of all the lingering looks Ardyn had angled at him between bites of sushi and talk of _fishing,_ Ardyn watching him all throughout the meal they'd just shared though he'd not laid a single finger on Noct's person.

"You _did_ specify only dinner," Ardyn murmured at him between breaths, because he was a dick.

"I've decided I want _dessert,_ " Noct growled in return.


	8. in the light of day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 5:_ Held Hostage

Noct was yanked back against the carseat almost as soon as he'd sat down in it, a hand pressed over his mouth to keep him from crying out. His heart raced, every muscle freezing in place as the edge of a very sharp knife was traced lightly over his throat.

"I don't recommend struggling," the smooth as honey voice informed him, and Noct nodded carefully when the knife was lifted away.

He felt his assailant reach around him and tug the lever that let the seat lie flat, and then he was being hauled into the backseat. Noct silently cursed the convertible design of his car that made such a move possible.

"Wait," Noct breathed, panicking as he was dragged against a hard chest and a hand was suddenly groping at the zip of his jeans. " _D-don't—_ "

The stranger tsked at him. " _I_ make the demands here, _Noct._ " He felt the knife at his throat again, pressing down harder this time, enough that Noct thought for _sure_ it was going to cut him, he was going to bleed out right here in the backseat of his beloved car, but then he realized it was only the flat of the blade, at least for _now._ "Would you _prefer,_ " the voice was asking him, chuckling as it worked his jeans open and roughly gripped his cock, making Noct squirm, breaths going short for a _different_ reason—"that I take my pleasure otherwise?"

Noct bit his lip, whining his disagreement.

" _Thought_ not," the voice purred at him in satisfaction.

Noct didn't struggle as his jeans were shoved down past his knees, or when slick fingers were pushed into him, and then he was getting tugged back on the stranger's _cock,_ hard and thick inside him, too _much,_ but the hand was back covering his mouth, muffling Noct's cries. He writhed against the pressure of the hands holding him and the cock pressing into him, desperate and awful, but just when it was starting to feel _good,_ when Noct was ready to give himself over to the sensation and let drown him, that he heard the sound of sirens suddenly blaring out from what seemed like directly behind them, and then the _police_ were at the side of the car, demanding that Ardyn remove himself from the vehicle with his hands above his head.

"Oh my _god,_ " Noct mouthed to himself. He started laughing, and then he couldn't stop, he was laughing so hard he was _crying_.

The discomfort of Ardyn shoving him off in disgruntled displeasure was overshadowed by the _hilarity_ of the situation, so surreal that Noct could barely believe it was actually happening. Had someone—called the _cops_ on them? Noct's driveway wasn't entirely private, but there were rows of tall trees on either side that blocked off the view of their neighbors, and they _had_ been mostly quiet, so someone must've passed by on the sidewalk at the end of the lane and seen them in the back of the car? Noct spluttered at the thought of kindly Mrs. Fritz noticing something odd going on in Noct's driveway, and then dialing 9-1-1 to report that the poor innocent young man who lived at 113 Regalia Way was getting _molested_ by a stranger in a mask.

An officer carefully asked Noct if he was okay.

"I _can't—_ " Noct gasped out, hiccuping sobs as he clutched at his chest. Oh god, it hurt. He hadn't laughed this hard in probably _ever,_ he was never going to be the same again.

Ardyn's face was _murderous,_ getting his rights read to him, though at least they'd let him do his pants up, so it wasn't like he was getting his hands cuffed with his cock hanging out of his pants or anything. Oh god, now Noct couldn't get the image of _that_ out of his head, _fuck,_ Ardyn looked like he was about to bite someone's _face_ off—

Noct collapsed against the side of the car, trying to breathe and failing, wheezing in just enough air that he wasn't passing out from oxygen deprivation.

Someone very kindly informed him that they could take his statement at the station later, when he was ready. Or he could call the number of the card that was gently pressed into his hand and an officer would be happy to drive back and take down Noct's details in the comfort and safety of his own home. Did he have any friends who could come over and stay with him? 

Oh shit, this was too funny, Noct _really_ couldn't believe this had actually happened to them. 

He was laughing _so_ hard he didn't even realize they'd literally dragged Ardyn off with them and he was now alone, in his driveway, with his pants down his legs and _his_ cock hanging out in the breeze, _because they'd been interrupted by the_ cops _while roleplaying a filthy_ sex _scene_ and now Noct was going to have to actually go down to the station and explain what had happened. Probably while not laughing so hard that he cried again.

Oh—well? Noct thought. He rolled over on the seat and waited for his giggles to subside so he could make himself presentable before he drove anywhere. 

Breathing was probably necessary to not getting in an accident on the way and dying, and then there would be no one to tell the cops that Ardyn hadn't _actually_ been lying in wait in Noct's car to defile him with his cock, and then Ardyn would go to jail and—Noct pressed his cheek against the cool leather interior of his very nice car and tried to think of unfunny things, things like Ardyn was probably going to make him sleep on the _floor_ for this, and maybe step on him a little, and—wait, that was kind of hot, Noct was hard again, it couldn't hurt to just get himself off before he headed over to the station, right?

-

Noct woke up to darkness and wondered why he was sleeping in the backseat of his car. It was luxurious, but not _that_ luxurious—oh _fuck._

-

He yawned widely and made his way up the drive— _after_ tugging his jeans all the way back on—and shrugged into one of Ardyn's many long jackets that were hung in the entranceway closet, like they were _breeding_ or something, and then pulled on a beanie to cover his messy hair. If he spent another hour styling it to perfection, Ardyn was probably _really_ going to murder him.

 _gonna b late, gotta pick up my bf from the police station,_ he texted Prompto.

 _i always knew that guy was bad news!!!_ Prompto responded immediately.

 _it's not—_ Noct started typing, but then couldn't figure out how to explain 'we were roleplaying a sex thing and the neighbors got the wrong idea and called the cops on us, but mostly just Ardyn' without giving Prompto more details about their sex life than he really wanted Prompto to know. _yeah, ardyn's a criminal :'3_ Noct typed instead.

 _!!!!!!!_ came back.

Noct snickered and tucked his phone away inside a jacket pocket. He keyed the station address from the card that had been handed to him into the gps and sedately cruised over, keeping well under the speed limit instead of 'driving like a lunatic', like Ardyn always accused him of whenever Noct took the wheel.

They already had _one_ criminal in this relationship.

-

_Later:_

__

__

__"You, my dear, are in a _world_ of trouble," Ardyn growled into Noct's ear. He grabbed one of Noct's arms and held it behind his back, twisting just the slightest bit so that it would _hurt._

Noct swallowed, throat going dry. He was _so_ hard.

"For _fuck's_ sake, you _just_ got bailed out of here, do you want to be arrested again?!" someone called out from behind them, making Ardyn sniff and shove Noct ahead of him on their way out of the police station. He pushed Noct down against the trunk of the car in the underground parking lot, biting him on _hard_ on the lobe of his ear so Noct squirmed and panted against him, and then Ardyn clicked handcuffs around his wrists and stepped away. Did—Ardyn steal those from the _police???_ the thought flitted through Noct's mind before the more _pressing_ concern of Ardyn buckling him into the passenger's seat with his hands trapped _behind_ him suddenly came to the forefront.

"Seeing as how _I've_ had to wait for sweet release, _Noct,_ I feel it only fair that you share the same fate," Ardyn informed him icily as they pulled out of the lot.

Noct smirked to himself. Looks like it was a good thing he'd taken the time to knock one out _earlier_ then, and smoothed his expression into sincerest contriteness when Ardyn eyed him out of the corner of his vision.

-

 _noct? noct???_ fifteen different text messages from Prompto were flashing unread on his phone. _did u get murdered?!??!_


	9. the consequence of noct's creampuff addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 5:_ Kneeling Before the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _The Creampuff Saga_ \- [Part I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12024432/chapters/27217164), [Part II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12024432/chapters/27217179), Part III

Having an endless amount of _power_ was nearly as nice as having _so_ many orgasms he almost couldn't bear it, but the _nicest_ thing was that Noct didn't have to choose between the two. Ardyn had made more than good on his word: he'd shown Noct the farthest reaches of the known world and then some, stopping in to collect a royal arm or two along the way—they'd fucking gone up a _volcano_ to gather one of the things—and at the end of their wild jaunt, Ardyn had taken Noct to Niflheim, where he'd promptly evacuated the throne for him.

It was, all in all, the best time Noct had ever been shown, outside of those occurrences where Ardyn made him come so much he could barely feel his fingers for over an hour. Oh _wait,_ that was _every_ time they had sex.

Being Emperor of the World truly did have its perks. No one nagged him to clean up after himself, or to analyze in-depth reports on the political climate of the current social strata that were sure to put him to sleep two sentences in. Ardyn told him what he needed to know, and advised him on the best course of action. It was like having an even more capable Iggy, except also with _orgasms._

-

"How does the throne suit you, _your imperial majesty?_ " Ardyn was purring again in that throaty voice that wasn't out of place in a bedroom even when he remarking on completely banal things like the weather, except he definitely _wasn't_ just remarking on the weather at present, kneeling before Noct on the throne that Ardyn had wrapped up and given him like the _most_ extravagant gift.

Noct held out a hand to him, palm down, and Ardyn took it in his own and laid a kiss against the bare skin.

"It'll do, I _suppose,_ " Noct determined. He grinned, wide and sharp at Ardyn. "It's not a very _comfortable_ seat though, is it? Not very... _soft._ "

Ardyn chuckled, getting to his feet again without relinquishing his hold on Noct's hand, tugging him up and then sliding onto the throne himself before pulling Noct back against him, so he was sat on Ardyn's lap instead. "Is this more to your majesty's liking?"

"Mmmm," Noct agreed, shifting around comfortably. " _Much_ better. I suppose this is just how I'll have to sit on the throne from now on."

Ardyn murmured into his ear, like a promise: "That _may_ be arranged."

And then there wasn't any _talking_ for a good long while, though there was plenty of _screaming,_ and the seat of Niflheim's most royal house had never been so desecrated, even when Ardyn had run its previous occupant through and they'd had to reupholster the whole thing, because blood was _so_ hard to get out of silk brocade.

-

(The next time Noct returned to Insomnia, it was as a conquering _warlord._ He strode through the halls of his old home with new purpose, the heels of his boots echoing loudly on the surface of the marble, his heavy black cloak billowing out behind him as he walked, revealing the blood-red fabric it was lined with. Ardyn had _such_ a flair for the dramatic, but Noct appreciated it most extravagantly when it was put to use dragging just one more orgasm out of him, Ardyn hitching him up against the back of the throne as he kneeled upon it and sucked Noct into his mouth, Noct's legs thrown over his shoulders while he clutched desperately at the sides of the throne and waited for the world to tilt back onto the correct axis again. 

Noct _loved_ being Emperor, he really really did.

-

"Hello, _father,_ " Noct greeted him as he entered into the familiar chambers of the Lucian throne room. He smiled. "Don't you think it's time you ceded that seat to _me?_ "

"Noctis," his father returned, though his tone was colder than Niflheim's endless snows. "I see the Chancellor has treated you with the most _astounding_ graciousness." His expression remained unchanged, but his tone was reproving, the same as Noct remembered from his childhood. "Do you not fear losing his favour in the same manner as your predecessor?"

Noct shrugged. Ardyn stood at his back, as he always did, and Noct didn't need to look to know what smile he was wearing for this occassion. 

"Nah," he answered Regis' insinuations with a wave of his hand. "I'm _so_ much prettier than Iedolas, aren't I?" Noct turned his head to flutter his eyelashes at Ardyn, whose fingers reached out to tilt his face up for Ardyn to kiss him, deep and fervent, like he was the _most_ devout worshipper at Noct's altar, desiring nothing more than for Noct to bestow his blessings upon his person.

A gasp ran through the council, which Noct ignored. They were all old and past their _time,_ they knew nothing of the world as it was now, what Noct and Ardyn had _made_ of it.

Regis stood with a heavy thud of his cane against the ground. 

"You may _have_ the throne, Noctis," he declared to titterings from the council, though they quieted into silence at a dark glance from Noct, who _had_ burned cities to the ground, when they hadn't welcomed his rule. His magic had been always been strong, but Ardyn had made it stronger, with the augmentation of Niflheim technologies. "But remember that these are all your people, my _son._ Do not be unkind."

"But of _course,_ father," Noct answered him. "I have been _most_ kind." He swept his arms out in a wide gesture.

"Did you _know,_ " Noct turned to address the Kingsglaive he knew were hidden amongst the shadows, waiting for a word from their master—Drautos, whom _Ardyn_ commanded. "Iedolas had plotted to shatter the Wall? He wanted to make a _ruin_ of our grand city, the shining Jewel of Lucis ground to dust. There are rats amongst the grains, Regis, _and you never knew they were there._ "

He held his hand out to Regis as he descended the steps of the throne, so that his father might kiss the rings that adorned it.

"You are the King of _Light,_ Noctis," Regis whispered to him when he drew close, too quietly for anyone else to hear the words. He held Noct's hand tightly. "And Ardyn is the _Accursed._ "

Noct laughed, leaving his father behind as he finally took that which was his birthright.

"But _father,_ " he asked, seating himself on the throne as Ardyn stood by his side. "Who shall know to love the light when they have not known _darkness?_ " He tilted his face up towards Ardyn again, so that he might kiss Noct here, on the throne which had been promised to him from birth, but which might never have _been_ his, had the gods and those that had been meant to protect him had _their_ way of things.

The Wall shattered without Regis' magic to sustain it, the throne no longer _his,_ and dark shadows drew themselves over the sun. Noct cared not, for _he_ already had all that he might desire in the grasp of his hands.)


	10. spellbinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 6:_ Oracle!Noctis  & King!Ardyn

It wasn't a real _skill,_ Noct didn't actually know anything about tarot. He'd just found the cards in a box of his mother's old things one day and he'd started showing them to people, asking them to pull one out and he'd read their fortunes. 

_The Fool,_ for Prompto—Noct had told him he was a child of luck, and he would soon come into riches.

 _Judgement,_ for Ignis—Noct had seen a position of _power_ was in his future.

 _The Empress,_ for Gladio—Noct had raised an eyebrow and asked if there was an older woman in Gladio's life he'd been waiting for the right moment to make the move on? The moment was _now,_ and she was gonna make sweet love to him all night long.

Within a week, all three of his prophesies had come _true._

Prompto had won a door prize at the local arcade, free tokens for _life;_ Ignis had officially been named Noct's advisor, promised a position on the council when the time came for Noct to ascend the throne; Gladio had managed to finally woo the lady friend he'd been chatting up for weeks, and they hadn't left the house for a full _day._ It was a remarkable coincidence, but just coincidence, or so they'd all thought.

-

One of the Kingsglaive had seen Noct telling his outrageous fortunes and swaggered over for one of his own.

"What do you see for _me,_ dear prince?"

He'd drawn the _Ten of Swords,_ and Noct shrugged, casual. "You're going to die in a freak accident involving impalement by ten different swords, obviously."

He'd put the deck away again, feeling ill at ease. It was just a joke, but suddenly it didn't feel very funny. It wasn't more than two days later that they heard there was some kind of tragic incident during the Kingsglaive training. Luche, the Captain's second in command, had died in screaming agony after being impaled by ten different swords.

"Holy _Infernian,_ Noct," Prompto had whispered quietly, like someone might overhear. "You really _can_ tell fortunes."

Noct shook his head. "That wasn't—it was just a _joke._ " He turned to Ignis, hands shaking slightly as he grabbed him by the shoulders, breathing deep breaths. "Did I murder Luche?"

"That's highly unlikely, Noct," Ignis replied, ever the voice of reason. "But _do_ be more careful about making jokes from now on?"

Noct had nodded, shaken to the core. He'd put the tarot deck away so he couldn't cause any more gruesome deaths, whether accidental or not. It had been too _much_ of a coincidence, he couldn't stop seeing it in his mind's eye. Luche instead of the picture on the card of the Ten of Swords, each of them shoved directly through his heart.

He woke up in the middle of the night _screaming._

-

Noct hadn't _meant_ to start telling fortunes again, but he had so few things that'd been his mother's, and he'd felt such a connection to her when he was shuffling the cards through his fingers. He could imagine her hands making the same motions, drawing out the same cards and declaring someone's life about undergo great upheaval, but hold fast, because they'd come out the stronger for it.

He made sure to only give _good_ fortunes after what'd happened to Luche, but it seemed that sometimes even good fortunes went awry.

Noct told a classmate that something she'd wanted for a long time was going to come true.

It turned out what she'd _wanted_ was for her best friend to break up with their boyfriend of two years because she'd always desired him for her own. Noct watched the other girl sobbing at her desk: she didn't know why her sweetheart had just _left_ her for her so-called closest friend when they'd been making plans to go to university together the day before.

"You can't know that you did that," Prompto assured him, patting Noct's arm. "You can't _control_ people, Noct."

Noct wasn't so sure.

-

Noct did an experiment, just to make certain. He shuffled the deck, then flipped the cards up one by one, laying them across the table. " _Show me the future,_ " he told them, moving his hand slowly over their surface.

He saw a vision of Insomnia burning, of his father _dying,_ of General Glauca's mask turned to ash, and it was _Captain Drautos._

Noct snapped his eyes open again gasping, though he didn't remember closing them. _The World,_ was first beneath his hand, for the journey he would go on with his friends. The _Wheel of Fortune,_ for all the times they would gamble with their own lives and the lives of all those around them. _The Devil,_ for Imperial Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, who'd been behind it all.

Noct carefully put the cards away again, considering what he'd seen.

He had no _proof,_ he couldn't just tell his father he'd seen the future in his mom's old tarot cards. He couldn't do _nothing._

Noct tucked the cards into his pocket, and he _planned._

-

Drautos first, because he was the closest at hand. Noct showed him the deck and asked him to choose a card. Drautos didn't seem to want to humour him, but Noct was _still_ the prince, and his whims weren't to be refused lightly. The Captain pulled out _The Hanged Man._

Drautos' lip curved in a sneer. "Am I to be _hanged,_ my prince?"

"No," Noct answered. That was too _easy_ a death for the one that would murder Noct's father and scorch his city with the flames of war. "You're to be burned alive in the fires of your own _hatred_ ," Noct leaned in to whisper in his ear.

He snatched the card out of Drautos' hand and dashed back down the halls in quick little bursts of warps, knowing he'd said too much and not _caring._

He couldn't _wait_ to see how Drautos' prophecy would come true.

-

Not even half a day had gone by when Captain Drautos was suddenly _screaming_ in the courtyard of the Kingsglaives' training area, except then his skin rippled with armour, _magitek_ armour, and then the armour burned too, until there was nothing left of either but ash.

Noct smiled, knowing that he _could_ control people, Prompto had been wrong.

He could twist them to his bidding with _words._

-

It was an incident of international scale, and the Emperor of Niflheim himself came to Insomnia to talk _peace,_ that their two nations might discuss the terms of a ceasefire in the light of this great tragedy. They'd both lost a key element in their fighting forces, after all. Noct, however, wasn't so interested in the Emperor—his part to play in the future was small. It was the man pulling his strings that Noct _needed_ to get his claws in, to tell his _fortune._

Ardyn Izunia, the Imperial Chancellor.

Noct sauntered up to him like the child people still thought he was. He showed him the cards, fanning them out in his hands. "Care to let me read your fortune?" Noct asked him, bright smile and clear blue eyes, the kinds of things people noticed about him at a first glance.

"Why certainly," Ardyn had answered, and then his fate had been sealed.

The card he drew was _The Lovers,_ and Noct beckoned him close to murmur in his ear: "You're going to love the next person you set your eyes on, and you're going to love them more than life _itself,_ more than you want the world to burn, more than any _revenge_ you hold inside your chest instead of a beating heart."

Noct pushed him back again, and he made sure the next person Ardyn laid eyes on was Noct _himself._

Ardyn looked dazed, his eyes glinting gold in the afternoon sun that filtered in through the windows, but then he shuddered like a spell breaking, or a spell being _set,_ and when Ardyn reached greedy fingers out to pull Noct to him and cover his mouth with a kiss, Noct knew he'd _won._


	11. spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 6:_ Oracle!Noctis  & King!Ardyn - Part II

**I.**

Regis didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. He'd been so intent on keeping the wolves at bay, at making sure the treaty he was hammering out day and night with Iedolas was to _Lucis'_ benefit, not only a token peace that made Lucis the next puppet-state that was in actuality governed by Niflheim, that he'd missed the snake that was already at his _door._

He stopped cold in his steps at the sight that greeted them not two steps from the audience chamber, like he'd been meant to see it.

Noct was laughing loudly at something Ardyn Izunia, the Imperial _Chancellor_ was telling him, making wide sprawling gestures, and Noct looked happy, more open joy in his expression than Regis could remember seeing in a long time, perhaps even before the Marilith attack. Regis didn't know what to think, didn't _want_ to acknowledge the most obvious conclusion that was before him.

"Ah, the exuberance of youth," Iedolas murmured at his side. " _You_ remember what it was like to fall in love for the first time, don't you, Regis?"

Regis refused to believe it. Noct wouldn't have—but when was the last time Regis had even spoken with his only son? He knew nothing of the goings-on Noct's personal life, and it looked to be the gravest error he could ever have made.

"Chancellor," Iedolas greeted Ardyn, who swept them a bow. "Perhaps you're not needed at the treaty discussions today." He cast his gaze out at the skyline that was lit by the morning's early sun, as if he was appreciating its loveliness, though Regis knew such a feat was impossible for Iedolas. "Insomnia _is_ a beautiful city, is it not? It appears the prince would be _quite_ amenable to showing you the treasures his city has to offer."

Noct glanced at Regis, but Regis couldn't read what was on his face.

"I _would_ be most delighted," Ardyn answered with the kind of smile one could slide a knife through, though he gave the apperance of having only eyes for Noct.

"Sure," Noct agreed with a careless shrug of his shoulders. _He_ at least was looking between Regis and Iedolas, like he was aware of the trap but hadn't the knowledge of how to diffuse it. "I can show Ardyn around."

 _Ardyn,_ Regis thought, dread curling low in his stomach.

He wanted to scream at Noct to come _back,_ even as he'd turned to point something out to Ardyn, one hand resting on a shoulder, and Ardyn only _looked_ engrossed in what Noct had to tell him. Regis couldn't let this distract him from the treaty discussions, which was exactly Iedolas' purpose. First, the wolves. _Then,_ the snake.

-

Regis looked up when Noct entered his private study. It was later than he expected, and he tried not to think that Noct had been occupied with the Imperial Chancellor until _hours_ past the sun's setting.

He went straight to the point. "Noct, your _dalliance_ with Ardyn Izunia—"

Noct raised an eyebrow. He perched his arms on the back of the chair before Regis' desk instead of sitting in it. "We're in _love,_ dad," Noct answered, except the way his mouth had curled around the word with that strange inflection gave away the lie.

Regis stood up, moving around the desk towards his son. "Is he threatening you? Noct—"

Noct laughed, shaking his head. It was a strange hollow sound, not like the laugh Noct had given _Ardyn_ that morning; it was like he was straining to hold himself together. Noct suddenly dashed over to hug Regis tightly to him, something he hadn't done since he was a small child. "Everything will be fine, dad," Noct whispered, laying his head against Regis' shoulder with a soft sigh. "I _promise._ "

Regis didn't believe it, but he wanted to trust in his son. He _would_ trust in his son.

At least Regis knew now that whatever game the Imperial Chancellor had decided to play with him, Noct saw the man for the snake he truly was. Regis would believe that he'd raised his son with the abilities necessary to protect himself from those that would see him harm. It was all he could do.

Regis hugged Noct tightly to him also, wishing he was still a child, that so much danger didn't await him at every turn.

  
  
**II.**

Prompto grabbed his best friend by the shoulder before Noct could slouch into class like he always did, two minutes before the bell. He'd been waiting at the school gates for almost half an hour now just to catch him before their first class, otherwise it'd be bothering him all _day,_ and the next opportunity Prompto would have to get Noct alone wasn't until after school, where Ardyn _Izunia_ had been waiting in an entirely hideous car to pick him up of late.

"Noct!" Prompto hissed at him. "Did you _do something_ to the Imperial Chancellor?"

Noct blinked at him with a completely innocent expression, but Prompto had known him too long to be fooled by something like that. Noct was way _way_ sneakier than people gave him credit for. "I thought you said I couldn't control people, Prom."

"You _can't,_ " Prompto wailed at him. He felt like tearing his own hair out. "He's going to find out and _murder you!_ "

Noct shrugged, placidly unconcerned. "He was going to murder me anyways, sort of, so it's not like I have anything to lose."

" _What?!_ " Prompto shrieked.

"I read the _cards,_ Prompto," Noct told him with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. "I read them for a week, but it didn't end well, ever." He sighed, blowing out a breath that ruffled Prompto's hair. "This was the only way."

"That's— _Noct._ " Prompto threw himself at Noct with a sniffle.

"Hey," Noct patted him somewhat awkwardly on the back. "It's not so bad? I could do worse."

" _How?!_ " Prompto pulled away to demand of him, clutching Noct's shoulders. "Couldn't you just, _you know?_ " He looked shiftily around them, even though the morning bell had already run and they were suuuper late for class by now. "Like with Luche and Drautos?" he finished in a hushed whisper.

Noct shook his head. "That wouldn't have worked for Ardyn."

Prompto deflated, leaning his whole weight on Noct as all his strength left him. " _Noct—_ "

"It'll be fine," Noct assured him, patting him again. "Happily ever after," he added with an empty laugh.

  
  
**III.**

Ardyn examined the blood on his hands with a critical eye. How... _curious._ He'd murdered Iedolas, but why? For what purpose? To protect Noct? To save the city that was Noct's birthright, built anew on the ruins of the one that'd cast Ardyn out so many centuries ago?

It was strange. He _did_ love Noct, as much as he'd hated him until he'd met him in person. There was just something—

Ardyn held his hands out before him. It was as if he could see the afterimage of possible realities superimposed atop each other. One where he hadn't murdered Iedolas, where Insomnia had burned to the ground. One where he loved Noct so much he upended all his carefully laid plans and toppled an empire for him.

Ardyn contemplated it absently as he picked Noct up for dinner, as was the routine these days.

Noct seemed happy, leaning against the door so the wind blew his hair back in his face. He was so _young,_ and Ardyn had wanted nothing more than to present him with the ruins of all that he held dear, to drag his whole world to the ground, but then something had changed, like the tumblers of a lock sliding out of alignment. 

It was a most _interesting_ quandary.

-

Ardyn waited until they were alone in Noct's apartment, when he was kissing Noct against the door of his bedroom, tugging at Noct's shirt and pulling it over his head so he could bite bruises into his neck that covered the ones already fading. He did so love how easily Noct's skin darkened at his touch, all the marks of ownership he could leave upon him for those around him to see and know that Ardyn had marked him thusly. Ardyn _waited,_ and then he closed his hands around Noct's throat instead, lifting him up against the wall.

" _Ardyn—_ " Noct gasped out, but there was no fear in his eyes.

Ardyn let him go, stepping back as Noct stumbled and got his breath again. Ardyn would never hurt him, and Noct knew that. Why did he know that? How could he be so _sure?_

"Oh fuck," Noct rasped out, rubbing at his neck. "Have you figured it out? I knew you would eventually, even with the magic."

"A spell," Ardyn realized. His eyes widened. A _love_ spell. He had to laugh at the gall of it. "How perfectly _devious_ of you, Noctis." He reached out a hand to trail fingers down the side of Noct's face, gentle as he never was. "You have caught me _completely_ unawares."

Noct glowered at him. "So now what?"

"That _is_ the thing about spells, isn't it?" Ardyn mused consideringly. " _Knowing_ one has been cast does not diminish its efficiency, or reduce its _effect._ " He tugged Noct close again, to kiss the corner of his mouth, then full on the lips, Noct leaning into it without cause to fear for how Ardyn might use this against him. "I find myself _quite_ taken with you, my dear."

Noct curled his fingers in Ardyn's scarf, grinning up at him with a vicious satisfaction that lit his eyes up most attractively. " _Good._ "


	12. and the spider said to the fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 6:_ Oracle!Noctis  & King!Ardyn - Part III

It was—intoxicating, in a way, to have Ardyn's love. To know that he was capable of so _much_ evil, and have all that power at his fingertips, because Ardyn would do anything for him. Noct didn't love _him,_ but he loved the knowledge of what Ardyn could do, the knowing that he wouldn't, because Noct held his strings, had caught him in an inescapable trap.

-

The news of Iedolas' death broke not hours before the supposed peace treaty was to be signed.

"How _unfortunate,_ " Ardyn murmured at Noct's side. His thumb stroked lightly over Noct's palm, making him shiver. Noct bit his lip so he wouldn't smile, and give the game away. Ardyn had taught him much of the importance of façades, of wearing the face people _expected_ to see. He'd kept Noct on the very edge of the most pleasurable excesses, holding Noct's hands flat against the bedsheets until Noct had been able to look like he wasn't desperate to come, couldn't care less whether or not Ardyn fucked him just that little _bit_ harder, to push him over the precipice.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything of this, _would_ you, Imperial Chancellor?" Regis inquired stiffly.

"I assure you I haven't the faintest idea of which you speak," Ardyn answered him, completely genial and without an ounce of deceptiveness in his manner.

"A daemon attack within Insomnia's _Wall,_ and no casualties besides that of Niflheim's Emperor, a nation known for their practice of _controlling_ daemons? You have no suspicions whatsoever?"

"Perhaps his exaltedness smuggled in a pet that bit him," Ardyn conjectured.

"What'll happen with the treaty now?" Noct interrupted before Ardyn's idle speculations caused him to burst into giggles. "Since the Emperor isn't around to sign it or anything."

It was Ardyn that answered, letting go of Noct's hand to sweep his hat off to all those assembled in a grandiose gesture of obsequiousness. "I suppose _I_ shall have to assume the late Emperor's responsibilities, as the next in ranking, and the de facto ruler in these tragic times which have befallen us."

"How _convenient,_ " Regis remarked dryly.

"Oh, but I must add one further caveat before putting my signature to the parchment."

"Of _course_ you must."

"Fear not, your _majesty,_ for it is but a small thing, and all parties involved have already declared their intentions thusly. I merely ask for your blessing that I may claim the hand of your son in marriage, to seal the great union of our two nations."

Regis stared, first at Ardyn, then at Noct, who was smiling a wavering smile, like he wasn't quite sure how Regis was going to respond. " _Noctis?_ "

Noct shrugged, holding in the laugh that wanted to spill from his lips, to shake him until there was no breath left in him. For so many people that made a living of inscrutability, the thoughts they were thinking were writ as clear as day on their faces, though they knew nothing of the truth. Noct was the spider, and Ardyn the _fly._

"Surprise?" Noct asked them all instead, showing off a beaming smile.

-

"Your deviousness is _quite_ charming, Noctis," Ardyn commended him, pressing forward inch by excruciating inch, because Ardyn was the kind of asshole who loved drawing out the moment, because he believed that _suspense_ was half the pleasure. "I daresay I shall hold onto the memory of your father and his every advisor's visage blanching white as the winter moons when you declared your undying love of me—such a lie that it was—for a long a while yet."

" _Flatterer,_ " Noct told him. He twisted his hips, trying to make Ardyn go _faster,_ but it was an exercise in futility. "Your _cock_ isn't nearly as charming as it could be," he growled out in frustration.

Ardyn bit at his lips, his eyes shading just the slightest bit golden, like the monster within desired to surface. 

Noct bit him back with a snarl. "Show me," he demanded, "your _true_ face, _Ardyn._ "

Ardyn's eyes went molten, the darkness in his veins spreading to the surface of his skin. It rippled through the rest of him, including his _cock,_ which grew ridged and thicker than it'd been before. Noct whined, grasping at Ardyn's shoulders as he rolled his hips and _this_ time, it dragged over all the right spots, fitting into him _beautifully._

"Clever little _tart,_ " Ardyn rumbled at him, his voice deep and layered with beastly echoes.

Noct laughed. He licked at Ardyn's throat, bared to him; snapped his teeth at the hissing darkness that seemed to flicker over Ardyn's skin like it was made of living souls. Perhaps it was, but those were thoughts for another time. 

"You _love_ me," Noct sang, his blood racing with the _power_ of it.

"The more wretched _I,_ " Ardyn answered him, though the lingering kiss he pressed soft against Noct's mouth spoke the truth—that Ardyn did, indeed, love him above _all_ things.


	13. the devil steps softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 7:_ Roleswap

He doesn't so much wake up as come to _know_ himself. Noctis opens his fingers, and he calls darkness to his palm, a swirling breath of it that grows slowly as he watches. It sparks and hisses against his skin, and when it's ready, he lets it go.

 _Checkmate_ , he thinks.

-

It's funny that he's been born to the line of _Lucis_ , or perhaps it was inevitable, in the end. From whence it began, and so it shall end. He drags his fingers over the smooth outer shell of the Crystal, cool to the touch—

"Hello, _old friend_."

He can feel Bahamut's presence within, and it makes him smile.

" _Sleep_ ," Noctis murmurs, and weaves his own spells.

The light of the Crystal flickers and dims as Noctis drapes himself against the side of it, whispering darkness that stifles its shining light. He traces his fingertips in the winding paths of old runes, forbidden and forgotten by time. Before the Crystal, the world had been in darkness, and so shall it be once _more_.

When the guards come to check the disturbance to their precious stone, Noctis is gone, as is the light of Lucis.

-

"You're acting kinda strange, Noct—"

" _Am_ I?" Noctis shoves Prompto back, watching him stumble, eyes growing wide. There's no thrill like the thrill of making someone _afraid_ , that particular smell and taste of their fear. Noctis breathes it in.

"N-Noct," the little rabbit stutters out, back pressed to the wall.

Noctis mouths over his throat, feeling the steady beat of his pulse quicken. " _Shhhh_ , Prom," Noctis murmurs.

When he opens his eyes again, they are all _darkness_ , and he holds his hand over Prompto's mouth before the scream can give them away. Human will is a tricky thing, but there's darkness in Prompto already, and Noctis sings softly to it, _calling_ it to his behest.

Prompto's struggles weaken, and then he stills completely. He looks at Noctis, and his eyes are blank, awaiting orders.

"Just like that, Prom." Noctis smooths away a tear with his thumb. "That's _perfect_."

-

The _Chosen_ one comes to put an end to his tyranny, but Noctis is ready. He has been the most patient hunter, watching from the shadows, _waiting_.

"Aren't you _tired?_ " he purrs, hands clasped behind his back as he blinks big blue eyes at Ardyn. "What has _goodness_ ever brought you?" Noctis lifts a hand to point it at Ardyn's heart, where he knows the first blade had cut him, pierced him through.

Ardyn's response is to cast _light_ , as if he can banish the darkness with a ritual so simple.

Noctis sweeps it aside with a brush of his hand.

"You can spend an eternity fighting me," Noctis says, slipping through shadows. He leans up on his tiptoes to whisper in Ardyn's ear—"or you may _sleep_."

Ardyn turns, but too slowly. Noctis covers his eyes with his hands, and the first King of Lucis falls into his embrace.

"Dream sweetly, now," Noctis croons at him, and the _world_ is his.


	14. in hearth and home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 7:_ Catboy(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And some kitty whisperer Noct crackiness to see us out! Thanks to [ r3zuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/works) for organizing this whole week! ♥

Noct had a _way_ with cats. It wasn't that he understood what they said, exactly, it was more like a feeling. He knew what they _needed,_ better than they did themselves, sometimes.

-

The cat at Galdin Quay had wanted fresh fish, but what she'd _really_ wanted was the love and care of someone who was willing to spend more than just a few minutes catering to her whims. Noct scritched behind her ears after she'd finished enjoying the warm delicacy he'd provided her with, and she purred into his touch contentedly, because he'd filled not only her stomach, but also her _heart._

"I'm sorry, I wish you could come with us," Noct told her, petting all along her back as she rubbed herself aggressively against his hand.

She watched after them with a longing gaze when they left for their next task at hand, but Noct knew she'd remember him and greet him warmly whenever he stopped by for a visit. He'd made a _friend._

-

It was weirder to run into a _human_ that bore cute kitten ears that poked temptingly out of their hair, but it wasn't entirely unheard of. Some people chalked it up to daemon mutations, others to a blessing of the gods. Noct just knew he could hear their longings as clearly as he could their four-legged relations.

Which was how he'd ended up petting the ears of the strange man that'd ambled down the steps of Galdin Quay towards them.

Everyone had frozen in place for a second, but Noct didn't notice. The man had the _softest_ ears that Noct had ever had the pleasure of scritching, and they twitched with every brush of his fingers, _so_ sensitive, like they'd never had such attention paid to them before! That was almost _criminal,_ and Noct tugged at the man's scarf so he came down another few steps and Noct didn't have to reach so high to stroke over the ears that called to him more clearly to be pet than any had ever before.

"What _lovely_ hands you have, Prince Noctis," the man murmured to him in a whispered breath.

"Shush," Noct replied. "I'm _busy._ " He leaned over to nuzzle his face against one of the ears, as velvety against his cheek as he'd imagined it would be, and then he bit gently at the very tip of the ear, just to feel the shudder than ran through it—and all throughout the man, who almost toppled them both over as he leaned suddenly against Noct.

Noct grinned smugly. He _did_ know what was best for his kittens.

-

("You need a bath," Noct told the stranger, regarding him with a critical eye. It wasn't that he was _dirty,_ he actually looked extremely well-kept, but he _needed_ one, Noct could tell.

"Ardyn," the man said, looking bemused.

Noct blinked at him in confusion until he realized that was the kitten's name. "Right," he muttered, and then dragged _Ardyn_ after him by the scarf while Prompto spluttered following them: "Noct, you know that's a fully grown _man_ and not one of your strays, right Noct? Noct???"

Noct was already paying for the room, and then pushing Ardyn through the door and telling him to disrobe while Noct ran the water to a nice warm temperature.

"This is _highly_ unusual," Ardyn was saying, but Noct wasn't paying attention.

He motioned for Ardyn to get in the bath, and then Noct carefully lathered up his hair with shampoo, massaging it into his scalp and then paying _especial_ attention to the ears that'd definitely been _neglected._ Ardyn kept making vaguely protesting noises right up until Noct dug his thumbs into the base of where his ears were usually hidden by his hair, and then Ardyn melted completely against the bath, rumbling a hoarse _purr_ that sounded disused, or perhaps _never_ used, which was just terrible. Kittens needed to be _loved._

Noct gently rinsed the shampoo out and worked the conditioner in next, making sure to smooth it along every strand of hair and also into the silky fineness of the ears.

It looked like Ardyn did generally wash his ears along with everything else, but he didn't _care_ for them. Noct ran his fingers over the edges of the delicate little appendages, making sure the conditioner had soaked in to the root. This time when Noct started rinsing them clean again, Ardyn leaned into the spray of the water, completely relaxed at last.

"Good kitty," Noct murmured at him. He tweaked an ear just to see if Ardyn would yowl, and was not disappointed.

Noct snickered and got up to retrieve a nice fluffy towel for him, motioning for Ardyn to stand with his arms out so Noct to pat him down. Ardyn didn't even quip that he _could_ dry himself like he'd been protesting that he could wash himself until Noct had gotten hands on him.

Noct moved the towel slowly over Ardyn's skin, noting all the scars. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, picking up strays, but it was still sad.

"You should take better care of yourself," Noct told him frowning.

"Perhaps _you_ should take care of me," Ardyn chuckled at him. "You appear quite adept at the practice." It was a joke and it wasn't.

Noct frowned harder. " _You_ could come with us."

Ardyn laughed loudly, his tail twitching in concert, and Noct grabbed it gently so he could make sure to dry every inch of the fur. He ran the towel over it as Ardyn spoke in a low voice, "I do not believe that wise, your highness."

" _I_ know what's best," Noct told him instead, tugging on the tail and making Ardyn fall against him again, his pupils turned to thin slits. "You're coming with us."

The smile Ardyn gave him then was surprisingly soft, different than the one he'd worn coming down the steps of Galdin Quay. _That_ one had been empty, a kitten hiding behind a blank façade. "As your highness _commands,_ " Ardyn finally agreed, touching his nose to Noct's.)


	15. hearth and home (the porn remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 7:_ Catboy(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hand slipped.

noct yawned, uncurling himself from the corner of the tent he'd annexed as _his,_ no stray flailing limbs allowed. ardyn was scrunched up against him, his long legs tangled up with noct's, fluffy hair tickling noct's nose. noct snickered and nuzzled his face against ardyn's kitty ears, enjoying the velvety softness of them— _huh,_ that was weird. they were much warmer than should be. noct frowned, waking up completely as he laid a hand against ardyn's forehead in concern. 

"you're burning up," noct murmured, getting worried now. "ardyn?" shaking his shoulder.

ardyn blinked his eyes open at noct, pupils dilated to two black saucers, only a thin band of gold ringing them. "mmmm?" he asked, and noct was sure the rough scratchiness of his voice wasn't _just_ the cold morning air and ardyn rousing slowly to wakefulness.

"i think you're sick," noct told him. he rummaged around his packs for a healing potion.

"i do not get _sick,_ " ardyn replied, though his eyes were tracking strangely, following noct's hands as he uncorked the bottle and offered it to him. ardyn sighed and took it grudgingly, draining the liquid and raising an eyebrow at noct as if to say, _well?_

noct checked his temperature and frowned. "you're still warm."

ardyn shrugged, listing forwards when noct took his hand back. he ended up with his face smushed against noct's shoulder, rumbling a little as he bit at the thin fabric of noct's sleep clothes and—

noct squeaked. that was definitely not a _knife_ in ardyn's pocket that was happy to see him.

this wasn't normal behaviour for ardyn at all, who was usually so gracious even when it was obvious he was _enjoying_ noct's pets, when he was splayed haphazardly over noct's lap in the car and purring even louder than the hum of the engine as noct carded fingers through his hair, making up for all the pets his ears _clearly_ hadn't gotten before noct had found him.

"oh no," noct suddenly realized. "i think you're in _heat._ "

"that's not an _actual_ ailment that would—" ardyn's eyes went wide as he took in noct's expression. "is it?"

noct shrugged. "contrary to popular opinion," he cast a glance at prompto's empty bedroll—"i _do_ realize you're not an actual kitten." he tilted ardyn's head back, examining his eyes again, the way they focused in on him then went hazy as they got distracted by some small detail like noct's throat bobbing when he swallowed. "i can't think of anything else that'd fit the symptoms though?"

noct stroked his fingers down ardyn's face, experimenting, and ardyn shivered into the touch even more than usual, his mouth falling open on a low moan.

ardyn chuckled suddenly, as if accepting the conclusion in the light of all other options being exhausted, and grabbed noct's wrist in hand. "then i suppose i must yield myself to your ministrations in this matter as well, _master._ "

noct groaned as ardyn set teeth against his wrist, digging them in hard enough to draw blood and then sucking at the wound with a pressure that noct could feel all the way to the core of him, his cock going from 'just woke up' to 'must get off immediately, right _now,_ ' in the space of seconds. "nrghhhh," noct moaned, shifting his hips against where he could still feel ardyn hard against his thigh, their legs yet tangled together.

two could play _that_ game, noct suddenly realized. he rolled them over so he was pretty much sitting on ardyn and then bit down on one of his ears, _hard._

"fair _play,_ " ardyn answered in a gasp as warm wetness spread against noct's thigh, ardyn's chest rumbling a low purr while his animal instincts hummed with satisfaction. noct grinned sharply in response.

"bad kitty," he teased ardyn, shimmying out of his boxers so he could get a hand on himself, since _someone_ had already gotten theirs.

"i'll show _you_ bad kitty," ardyn growled at him, flipping them over so noct was the one abruptly pinned, ardyn getting a hand on him to drag fingers over his cock until noct was the one panting, close enough that his hands and toes tingled with it, and then _stopping._ noct whined, shoving into his grip, and ardyn obliged by shifting noct onto his hands and knees, purring again as he nuzzled against noct's back, his cock pressing between noct's thighs.

noct gasped. "oh _shit._ "

"i have to admit my own surprise," ardyn murmured into his ear as he moved up to rut his cock between noct's thighs, the spines of it scraping over the sensitive skin of noct's inner thighs. "this _isn't_ how it usually is."

noct whined as ardyn nudged the tip of his cock into him, inching forwards slowly. the feeling of the spines pushing inside him was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, and, " _fuck,_ " noct swore, shaking as he grasped at the slippery material of the bedrolls beneath him. "i don't— _usually_ —do this with my kittens either," noct muttered, grumbling when ardyn only laughed at him.

"oh no?" he wondered. "i'd thought you were _full service,_ noctis."

noct yelped when ardyn shoved forwards suddenly, making his knees skid and his arms almost give out as ardyn bottomed out inside him, and then drew back with torturous slowness so noct could _appreciate_ each inch of the spines dragging out of him.

"don't—" noct gasped—" _stop._ "

ardyn seemed to have no intention of it, growling as he set his teeth against the nape of noct's neck this time, biting a _mark_ into him. his hands covered noct's where they gripped the bedrolls, his thighs rubbing against noct's each time he pressed forward, edging his cock into him.

it was noct that came this time, the sensation of ardyn's cock moving in him too _much,_ and then ardyn's _tail_ had come up to wind around noct's thigh, soft velvet where ardyn's cock had scraped the skin raw.

the smell of it seemed to do something to ardyn, who was growling low in his throat again as he fucked noct with rough abandon, less care for his discomfort now while he chased only his own completion. noct was limp in his grasp, whining with every thrust of ardyn's cock into him that seemed to set his nerves alight, not quite pain and not quite pleasure, only _sensation,_ like calling a firestorm with his magic.

noct felt it when ardyn came inside him, like a shock that went all the way through him, making him scream.

it was only later, when ardyn was licking him clean with his rough kitten tongue, curling it over noct's cock and then twisting between his thighs so he could push it into him while noct shook and shuddered in ardyn's grasp, that they realized ardyn had broken noct's wrist earlier with the force of his grip when he'd surrendered wholly to his pleasure.

" _bad_ kitty," noct chided him, flicking ardyn on the nose with his _uninjured_ hand.

ardyn bit his fingertip. "you _would_ be aware, noctis, that a heat can last anywhere from a single day up to a full week, would you not?"

noct gulped.


End file.
